


The Dregs of Albion

by VanHelsing019



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: ACBB, Art, M/M, Magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-19
Updated: 2016-09-19
Packaged: 2018-08-16 00:22:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8079583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VanHelsing019/pseuds/VanHelsing019
Summary: Art piece for The Dregs of Albion by Aelys_Althea





	

**Author's Note:**

> The fic is amasing!!! Go read it nao! http://archiveofourown.org/works/8076079/chapters/18505840

**Author's Note:**

> Full image http://orig00.deviantart.net/230a/f/2016/263/3/6/magic_2_by_vanhelsing019-dai9qy5.jpg


End file.
